


Late Night

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Swain is treating Darius to a nice night after a long day.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes as usual. Writing during the early hours of the morning instead of sleeping seem to be a common thing I do now.

It was a rare sight to see Darius at the mercy of someone else hands, the man was in control of his own action more often than not, but as Jericho looked down at the Hand of Noxus and couldn’t help but smile. The younger man was laid out before him, hands tied to the beds headpiece, body already covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and dark eyes closed as a soft curse slipped from his lips every time Jericho ran his fingers over sensitive areas of his skin. All in all, it was beauty and pleasure to Swain’s eyes.

Jericho watch as Darius tugged lightly at the bindings holding his hands and he couldn’t help but laugh lightly as he pulled away from the other man, knowing his teasing was driving his lover up a wall. 

Sitting between Darius’ legs, Jericho gave a slight smile to the other man who only seemed to glare at him, though the look of pleasure that soon replaced it as Swain roughly dragged his clawed hand over his leg, every muscle seeming to tense up in the younger man as the clawed fingers broke skin.

“Jericho, I swear..” Darius trailed off as a hand wrapped around his hard member, running his thumb over the leaking tip.

“Swear what Darius, the same thing you always do when I tease you like this?” Jericho asked with a hum, clawed hand running much lighter over his inner thigh watching a shudder run through his body as the feeling.

Darius growled under his breath looking at anything other than the man who refused to move his hand to give him any semblance of pleasure. Losing the battle when he turned to tell Jericho to move or get off of him. As soon as he met eyes with the older man his words stuck in his throat and he watched the light smile playing on his lips turn to a grin as Swain shifted farther down in between Darius legs, his tongue flicking out to lap at his erection being held hostage by the same mans hand.

Swain took his time taking Darius’ member into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip as he let go of it in favor of rubbing Darius’ inner thighs, fingers lightly grazing over the smooth skin, each pass over the sensitive skin growing rougher adding to the sensation of slowly taking the other man deeper into his mouth.

The younger man’s hips bucked slightly as Jericho finally broke skin once more, a small line of red gracing the other man’s thigh as his normal hand slipped down between them to slip a finger into Darius while he was distracted by the pleasure of his mouth and the pain of his claws. Jericho could hear the headboard squeak in protest as Darius tried to pull his hands free from the bindings, a natural reaction to being tied up and in his position.

The sound was quiet at first, and Swain wished he could have watched the way Darius’ muscles tightened when he slowly began to rip the cloth bindings holding his wrists. It was a common thing for Darius to break them when he had had enough of Jericho’s teasing and it seemed like he had finally hit that point. Almost immediately after Swain heard the telling down of the fabric rip he could feel fingers wrapping themselves in his hair.

Darius grabbed a handful of Swain’s hair, holding his head in place as he began to thrust up into his mouth in earnest. He nearly missed the pain of the clawed hand gripping his thigh tightly and the way Jericho slipped two more fingers into him almost instantly, still diligently stretching him even as he allowed the man to face fuck him.

Knowing Darius was close, by the way his hips faltered as he thrusted into his mouth, Swain forced his hips down with his free hand so the could no longer thrust up into his mouth. The hand in his hair had loosened enough for him to pull his head away a bit of drool dripping down his chin as he looked Darius.

“You know how I feel about that boy,” Swain hummed softly, removing his fingers from his ass as he slowly lifted himself meeting the gaze of the other man, both of them knowing full well what was coming next.

“Do something about it old man,” Darius growled knowing his skin was already marked with cuts and bruises from Swain’s roughness when his hands were tied.

Jericho raised an eyebrow before slowly taking one of Darius’ hands bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss the other hand moving to grab the remaining free hand, a slight direction as he moved into position to make sure he could push into him quickly. With a quick action, betraying Jericho’s dexterity even at his age, he brought both of Darius’ hand above his head once more slamming into him giving him no time to adjust before he began to slam into him with no mercy.

The man underneath him squirmed and Swain adjust so both hand were in one hand, the other hand moving to grip Darius’ hip roughly lifting him slightly to get a better angle as he slammed into him. Jericho knew when he hit the right spot inside of the younger man when he watched a shudder go through his entire body, his eyes closing as he held onto whatever sounds he may have wanted to make by biting his lower lip.

Swain would have taken the moment to lean down and steal a kiss but he was busy watching the way the man shook beneath him each time he hit that spot, the bed squeaking beneath them in protest to the moments.

Darius came first, his back arching as he let out a low moan, the first one of the night, making a mess of his stomach. It didn’t take Swain long to follow him over the edge, cuming inside of him with a few more thrusts, his grips on Darius’ hip and hands loosening as he panted softly from exhaustion, it had been a long day and a late night for them both.  
They both sat quietly like that for a moment, enjoying the feeling of a shared orgasm once again. Swain was the first to begin to move, slowly pulling out and gently pulling his hands away so he could get off of the bed, careful not to move it to much knowing darius would begin to feel the sting of fresh bruises and cuts shortly.

“Must you be so rough all the time,” Darius asked with an audibly deep breath moving slowly to lay on his side regardless of his protesting him, a slight purple of a bruise beginning to appear on it,”I mean I guess that's not the right question,” he huffed.

“Then what is?” Swain asked, he had gotten up out of bed to clean himself before bringing a clean moist rag back to the bed to begin cleaning up Darius, something he did after ever time they did something like this.

“Why do you have to make it so hard for me to hide our relationship from our fellow Noxians?” Darius asked in response, after giving the statement a moment of thought on how to word it, flinching slightly at the way Jericho made sure to clean the wounds made by his clawed hands well.

“Last time we talked about it you said you enjoyed it more this way,” Swain answered without missing a beat, like the answer had already been waiting at the tip of his tongue.

“Fair,” Darius sighed as he let himself fall to his back with a thump, the bed groaning with the impact,”I guess I shouldn’t complain to much.”

“I don’t mind,” Jericho responded as he cleaned up his stomach, his touch much gentler now that their initial activities of the night were over, taking care to get each spot a mess was made or a bruise or scratch left a mark on his skin, something he did every time they met up like this,”though sometimes I wish you were louder,” he teased lightly.

“You know better,” Darius responded rolling his eyes as he looked towards the window the moon hanging low in the sky and the candle they had lit to keep a bit of light in the room almost gone,”we can never let anyone know about this, you know that,” he continued with a slight sigh,”though I sometimes wonder if that is just a story we made up to assume bad things about our peers.”

Swain didn’t answer instead finishing up his gentle cleaning, and tossing the rag to the side of the bed before he slowly crawled onto the bed once more. Darius made an attempt to slowly move onto his bruised hip once more giving up and just staying on his back as jericho wrapped on arm around his chest leaning over to place a sweet kiss onto his lips. It didn’t last more than a few seconds, but Darius treasure each kiss that Swain gave him outside of sex, for they were rare and far between.

“It’s better this way, you know that,” Swain whispered into his ear as a response before laying his head on the pillow and yawning,”But as for now let's get some sleep.”

“Of course Jericho, we both know you only do this to relax so you can sleep,” Darius’ teased lightly not really meaning the statement, though sometimes he truly did wonder if Swain had developed feelings for him past just being bed partner. If asked about it himself Darius didn’t think he would admit it, but he had grown to love the older man in an odd sort of way.

“Sleep Darius,” Jericho responded smiling, knowing the feeling Darius harbored for him, but knowing that if he openly said he reciprocated them their relationship would become a hole lot more complicated.

Instead of trying to find a way to tell the other man that he love him, he just curled up slightly against him warm arm across Darius’ chest as they both fell to sleep, debating on if it was wise to tell the other or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been addicted to these two together recently and I cant stop writing for it. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you get some joy out of it as well!


End file.
